narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 16 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s Sixteenth Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the weekly edition, with a monthly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. Please comment on this one if you can. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Roleplay of the Week "Fall is a season of peace, stillness and rest. During such time, shinobi meet with other tribes and establish alliances, migrate to different regions looking for new opportunity, and acquire food which eventually becomes scarce in the season thereafter. Every active volcano is at rest, earthquakes cease and the heavens no longer roar and strike the earth with its powerful bolts of lightning. For people on earth, fall is a hope; the New Year and a hope for something better. However, peace is short-lived as we all know thus autumn is the shortest season. One week of this season remains and thus clans begin making choices on whether to stick it out in their current nation or move forward to another for the seasons to come until the next fall approaches. They begin to decide if trades with other clans should be made or if they should bunker up and find shelter for the season. Whatever clans decide, they realize that opportunities await that could either put them in danger or prove extremely beneficial to them. Whatever happens, it’s up to the leaders of the clans to decide and quickly, because in eight days every opportunity will be lost. ” See more here: Sengoku Rebirth: Chapter One: Winter is Upon Us Look to this roleplay if you want to have a good read. Serk’s project seems to be getting a good start! Thread of the Week “Alright guys, so I've decided to continue moving forward in my reform plans for NF. Well, dunno if you can call it a "reform" really, but well... Yeah, anyways. The first step was to establish the Quality Committee and work with them in trying to start improving the quality of content on the site. In the pursuit of that goal, a reform of the MoS is to be expected, so be sure to look out for it. With this now in successful process, at least for the most part, it is time to begin the second phase of my reform plan for NF. Welcome... to the NF Noosphere.” (See More) I would suggest giving this thread a read. It seems very helpful when you think about and hopefully anyone can comment on the various threads to help with ideas and ways to better the wiki. Stuck on something? Start a new thread! General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *New and vet users have been joining/returning to the fanon! *The ending of the canon in Fanon Canon Rebirth has been determined to be Kaguya’s defeat. *Naruto, has ended! At least the big series (the manga) has ended. There’s still a mini series coming eventually. The anime is still going though and the movie has premiered! *Serk is making an AU for those interested. See here: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Berserkchart486/Warring_States_Fanon_Canon http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_Sengoku_Reborn *And it has started!^ *Green is no longer an admin/will no longer be very active. *Sei has been made a “temp” admin and has suggested many changes to the site that he plans to carry out. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. Upcoming Events/Notifications *The Movie Databook scans are out! *As well as the movie come out with English subtitles! *There is an official FC Rebirth page now. It has been protected, and will become updated in due time. Fanon Canon Rebirth with the revisions to the project. *Serk is no longer an operator of Rebirth as he quit. He has started up a new project though which has started just as he said it would. Picture or Link of the Week Thoughts Needed! Just for some discussion over the Newspaper, here are some questions that you can answer in the comments, as well as feedback for this newspaper as well. *What can you, as a user, do to improve the community? *Do you guys have ideas for a Rebirth plot? Movie Thoughts *How do you feel about the Last movie? *So what do you guys suspect the next movie about Boruto will be about? Discussion of Changes *Does anyone have any suggestions for the betterment of the site? Or for this newspaper? Feel free to share! Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon (as when I gather more ideas) but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts